<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Shadows by HeartofGenovia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595268">In The Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofGenovia/pseuds/HeartofGenovia'>HeartofGenovia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofGenovia/pseuds/HeartofGenovia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her skin tingled with excitement and her tummy filled with butterflies at the thought of his eyes on her. She would never have allowed a man to make her feel this way when she first arrived at Downton all those years ago. Quick small one shot, AU story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this story has been posted before on a different site so it may look familiar to some of you, but I wanted to post it here too :) so I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was talking with Anna and Bates out by the gate, he didn't want to disturb them. He remained in the darkness until it was safe. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long, he knew Anna wanted to get to the shop in the local village so they would be on their way in a moment or two he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood watching as the woman he loved smiled, he knew that she was fond of the young maid and Bates and he wanted to let them have a rare moment together, to talk and have a quick catch up. No matter how much he wanted to stand beside her, he stayed in the shadows, out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he thought about the times they got to spend together. From a few moments talking in the kitchens as work colleagues to them as lovers making love and spending the nights together. He loved them times, when he could make love to her, or simply lay in her arms, talking the night away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how he longed to hold her in his arms, kiss her soft lips and nuzzle her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how he wished they could sneak away together and make love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how he wished it was him that had made her laugh just now. Wait, she was laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes flung open at the beautiful sound, he loved her laugh and he had told her so, many times. It done something to him that he couldn't explain, no matter how many times he tried. And now as he watched her, she smiled once again and he wondered if she knew he was hiding, in the shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing her say her goodbyes and turn back to the door, his passion for her grew. He watched as she made her way back, a smile upon her lips as she stopped in the doorway and slowly turned her back to him. He watched as she raised her arm to wave goodbye, calling out to them as he glanced towards the gate as Anna and bates disappeared through it, closing it behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he resisted the urge to step forward. She was so close to him, but for now still so far. He wanted to pull her into his arms, kiss her and declare his love for her once again. But for now he simply watched, from in the shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew he was there, she could feel him watching her the whole time she was talking to Anna and Bates. Her skin tingled with excitement and her tummy filled with butterflies at the thought of his eyes on her. She would never have allowed a man to make her feel this way when she first arrived at Downton all those years ago, how times have changed since the first day they met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how she longed to feel his arms around her waist, feel his tender lips upon her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how he drove her crazy with desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh how she loved it when he touched her, wait, he was touching her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning her head ever so slightly, she smiled as her heart began to beat faster and faster. She resisted the urge to turn to him, she wanted to make sure Anna and Bates were well on their way, and that the coast was clear from any other members of staff before giving into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And feeling his hand gently on the top of her shoulder she took her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to turn to him, feel his lips on hers, his arms around her but couldn't risk it, not yet. And slowly, as his hand ran down her arm she stared out into the yard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching her hand, he clung to two of her fingers and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, she couldn't take it anymore she had to see his face, she had to feel his body against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly she turned to face him, he was still in the shadows but she could tell he was smiling. Still holding onto her fingers he stepped forward, a little light fell on his face as she raised her head, her gaze meeting his as she returned his smile. Reaching his other arm out to the door, he pushed it, closing it up as she closed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips met hers, his arms wrapped around her and her arms wrapped around him, their eyes met as they breathlessly pulled apart a moment later. No words were spoken, they both knew what the other was thinking and feeling his big, strong hands on her sides her heart skipped a beat and Mrs Hughes suddenly found herself sitting on the edge of the small table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mr Carson?" She whispered, searching his face before her gaze met his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh," he replied simply, looking into her eyes momentarily before once again pressing his lips to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>